Secrets in Scarlet
by Sealed With A Diss
Summary: Reader X Jeff the Killer. It's my first X Reader story so comments, ideas and feedback is much appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

**'BOY MURDERS FAMILY AFTER BULLYING ACCIDENT' **Your eyes read the title again, just to make sure you aren't seeing things, and scan the page in hopeless disbelief. According to the article, a boy had gotten into a dangerous fight at a birthday party, which resulted in him catching on fire and being rushed to the hospital with serious injuries. He survived, but his face had been gruesomely disfigured. And when he was brought home, he murdered his parents and brother and escaped the police who were still searching for him, with little progress. In the top, right hand corner there was a small picture of a family composed of two boys with their parents, smiling happily at the camera. The sight of them sent memories flooding into your head- you knew them. You and the older brother, Liu, had been best friends even though he was a year or two older than you. Jeff, who was your age, had also been close to you, and the thought of him murdering his family... how could he do that? He was always so nice to you. Maybe his parents weren't the friendliest people, but they were never cruel, as far as you knew. And Liu... You felt tears threatening to fall, but you held them in, and took a deep breath. Liu was the most amazing guy you had ever met, and you would never admit this to anyone but you had a small crush on him. Liu and Jeff had moved away a few weeks before, about a month ago, and you were devastated because they were your only friends and the only good thing in your life. Your mother was dead and you lived with your dad and your uncle, who were both abusive drunks.  
And now, Liu was dead and Jeff was a murderer. You crumpled up the paper in your trembling hands, mournful hate rushing through your veins. You got up from the chain link park swing, the setting sun casting long, eerie shadows from the trees that made up the wood that surrounded the park. You walked towards the exit, which was a dark opening in the trees, tossing the crumpled up newspaper in a nearby waste bin and jamming your hands into your sweater pockets. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

When you got home, you pulled off your sneakers and headed into the kitchen. You could hear the monotone blare of the television from the next room, where your uncle was usually passed out on the couch. You grabbed a coke and a slice of cold Hawaiian pizza and took off towards your room, quiet so you don't draw any attention yourself. You were right about your uncle- you passed him on your way out of the living room- but that would mean your dad was somewhere else, and running into him would be almost worse, especially since he would most likely be hammered by now. Thankfully, you made it to your room without any complications, closing the door behind you and setting everything down on your bed. Your room was painted white with cheap wood furniture painted light blue. There was a desk in the corner of the room, which could barely be seen under the mess of clutter atop it. The only light came from a small table lamp, which bathed the room in an orange glow. Opening the can and taking a sip, you reach over to your laptop, sliding it towards you. You open up the email icon, even though you know there will be nothing. Looking down the list of recents, you only see one name, causing a tear to escape. Liu. You two had been emailing each other a lot, and you had been missing him fiercely when he stopped answering you about four days ago. And now you knew why. Your eyes fell on the last one he had sent you, and you dragged the mouse over to it, causing the email to pop up.

**From:** liu1063  
**To:** unwritten39

Hey (y/n).  
Ya I miss you to. To be honest, this "fancy" neighbourhood is not all it's cracked up to be, it's really boring. So you know those jerks I told you about from the bus stop? Well, I haven't seen them for a while and hopefully I never will. I forgot to mention this before, but ever since that day at the bus stop when Jeff.. well you know. He's just been acting sort of weird. Whatever he's probably still "adjusting" as mom and dad call it. I hope your dad and uncle aren't treating you that bad, I'm a little worried for you, they're such ass holes. Maybe we can get together this weekend? Me and Jeff are so bored here :(. Ttyl.  
Liu.

You let out a strangled sigh, closing the window and wondering if he had felt the same way about you, but alas you'd never know. You thought about what he said about Jeff; was it really the bullies who had driven him insane enough to do something like that? Well that paper had to be at least a few days old, so maybe they had more information by now. And the only way to find this out would be to grab the newest paper from the kitchen; you would look it up but your internet was quite limited. Closing the screen down on the laptop, you decide to sneak into the kitchen and quickly examine the newspaper; you wouldn't take it, because you didn't want to risk your dad getting mad at you, since he always did for the stupidest reasons. Getting up slowly off your bed, you wandered up to the door, twisting the handle and stepping into the hall. The only light came from a small, old, dusty ceiling light in the shape of a sphere, that was fastened to the ceiling in a way that made it look almost like an upside-down crystal ball, casting a dim yellow light over the chipped white walls. Cautiously, you took a few light steps down the hall, passing through the living room and entering the kitchen. The tile was frigid against your bare feet sending a shiver up your spine, and you pull your sweater closer around your body. Spotting the newspaper on the countertop, you stepped nimbly towards it and read the headline: '**OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE'**. You clenched your hands into fists to stop them from shaking from painful disbelief. Your eyes traveled down to the article, which from what you read began with the story of a boy who was attacked in his bed, but had barely escaped. You were about to read more when the front door swung open behind you, and as you spun around your father appeared in the doorway. His hair was messy and his eyes groggy; he had obviously been drinking. You backed away slowly, hoping he might not see you, but he staggered inside and to your dismay his eyes fell on you. You could see him screw up his face in drunken rage. He began to shout at you, but his words were jumbled and slurred so much you couldn't understand him and cowered next to the countertop, frozen like a deer in the headlights. Suddenly he took a swing at you, his fist colliding with your ribs. The force of his punch sent you flying backwards onto the tile and into the wall, knocking the wind out of you. Your body, especially your head that had been first to collide with the wall, ached in pain and tears began to fall from your eyes as your father staggered towards you. Desperately you tried to sit up, but your efforts were feeble and your head throbbed. Your father raised his fist and struck you again and again in the stomach as you cried out with every blow. Finally, you shut your eyes as you waited for the next punch, but it never came.


End file.
